kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Traverse Town (Vengeance)
Story Things have gotten worse in Traverse Town than ever before, and tensions are at an all time high, between the human, magical, and mutant survivors. Gangs and crime run amok in the town, and the only force storng enough to combat them, the Shinra Power Company, maybe exploiting the situation to gain control of Traverse Town. It's at the Eleventh Hour for this refugee world, that Sora and his friends arrive. 'Divide and Conquer (1st Visit)' Sora, Donald, and Goofy are greeted upon their arrival in a less spectacular method than expected. As soon as they enter through the gate, their put in a long line filled with refugees, and sifted through recently opened center for registration, like a makeshift Ellis Island. Before the three can even explain themselves, their registered by employees of "Shinra" as refugees and directed to live in a district they never even knew exsisted the last time they came to Traverse Town. The trio also notice the town is more lively and crowded than before, and seems modernized with bigger buildings and more advanced technology. Donald eyes nicer looking shops and restaurants, and Goofy even spots what looks like a monorail. With all this just being in the first district, the three decide to take a look at the rest of the town, to see what else has changed. First off, they ditch their uneccessary refugee papers. Little do they realize that a slimy teenager watches them from a distance. Once they deprat on the monorail, he swipes their papers when no one is looking, with his elongated tongue no less! He laughs then hops away towards the entrance of the 2nd District. The trio disocver the interior is less spectacular than the shiny outside, crowded with refugees and covered everywhere grafitti. Geography Traverse Town is the refuge for all whose world's have been destroyed by the Heartless. The town is designed like a Victorian-age, but mixed with steam-punk technology, and blended with fragments of destroyed worlds. Originally consisting of three districts, the town had to rapidly expand and construct more districts for the influx of refugees. The newer districts vary from newly completed urban areas, to areas still under heavy construction. Traverse Town.jpg|1st District Second District.jpg|2nd District Third District.jpg|3rd District '1st District' The most peaceful of all the districts, as Heartless are unable to access this part of the town. Since this is where most of the refugees enter this world, a newly designed arrival center that quickly has them registered and given directions to their new designated home in one of the 9 districts. '2nd District' '3rd District' '4th District' '5th District' '6th District' '7th District' '8th District' 'District X' 'The Rotunda' Residents 'Heroes' As the conditons in Traverse Town detoriorate, and Shinra appears to be exploiting the situation, several refugees began fighting back and protecting the strrets from criminals and gangs. These individuals are considered heroes, whereas as Shinra and Emperor Kuzco consider them vigilantes flaunting the police force's efforts to keep law & order. *Darkwing Duck *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Wade *Jake Long *Cyclops *Nightcrawler *Storm *Beast *Basil of Baker Street *Bonkers D. Bobcat *Red XIII *Barret Wallace Cyclops.jpg|Scott Summers/Cyclops Nightcrawler.jpg|Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler Henry McCoy.jpg|Henry McCoy/Beast Darkwing duck.jpg|Darkwing Duck 'Notable Refugees' *Emperor Kuzco *Yzma *Hayner *Pence *Olette *Ludwig Von Drake *Blackbeard's Ghost *Willie the Giant *Remy *Pacha *Chicha Blackbeards-ghost.jpeg Willie.gif 'Shinra Electric Power Company' Once a powerful mega-corporation, the Shinra Power Company monopolized and governed an entire world. Upon it's destruction, the company fell into ruin and the president's only son was one of the few survivors. Together with top scientests and businessmen he located in Traverse Town, he rebuilt the company from the ground up, helping to power the entire town and aid in the construction of more districts to accomodate the growing number of refugees. As crime and gangs became a problem, the SOLDIER program was reinstated to act as a police force to the 9 districts, while elite forces were enlisted to protect the most important refugee in Traverse Town, Emperor Kuzco. They advised the emperor and helped him to govern Traverse Town and maintain a delicate peace between the humans, mutants, and magical creatures. But crime still rises, the streets have become ever more dangerous, tensions between the races are on high, Shinra's control of the town rapidly expands like the tentacles of a giant squid, many live in poverty or slum-like conditions, and some hear rumors of refugees getting adbucted in the dead of night to be experimented on. Shinra is the philanthropic company that it makes itself out as. *Rufus Shinra *Professor Hojo *Lucrecia Crescent *Dr. Drakken *Shego *SOLDIERS *Makonoids *Rosso the Crimson *Nero the Sable *Azul the Cerulean Shinra.jpg SOLDIER 2nd-Class.JPG|SOLDIER (2nd Class) SOLDIER 3rd-Class.JPG|SOLDIER (3rd Class) Elite Guard-Artwork.jpg|Shinra Elite Guard Shinra Elite-Guard.jpg|Squadron of Heavy Elite Guard Gang Warfare As more and more refugees came to Traverse Town, it became clear that not only were the strong of heart surviving, but also evil villains. These wolves in sheep's clothing were few, but eventually grew in numbers. Eventually liked minded individuals and close allies began to rally new members, creating gangs taht each wanted to control all of Traverse Town. Using every tactic in the book of criminal enterprise, they terrorized one district after another, each wih different plans for Traverse Town and its inhabitants. Most of the groups created a source of income by keeping Heartless at bay for a price. Fighting amongst each other for control along with their intimidation tactics leaves heavy damage and casualties on the town. The only force strong enough to protect Traverse Town is the Shinra Power Company, which organized the "SOLDIERS" as a military police and law enforcement for all the districts. Shinra also began to help protect and register incoming refugees, while also monitoring those they believe are likely to commit acts of violence or join one of the rampaging gangs. But the crime rate is still rising, giving Shinra leway to take more control of Traverse Town in order to protect it. Some have begun to question Shinra's motives and ethics in general. 'The Turks' *Tseng *Reno *Rude *'Elena (Bettina Bush)' *Knife *Katana *Cissnei *Veld *Seifer Turks.jpg|The Turks Rude.jpg|Rude Reno3.jpg|Reno Seifer.jpg|Seifer 'The Huntsclan' Long ago in Avalon, a wounded scottish boy named Gillecomgain vowed vengeance upon the Gargoyle later known as "Demona". He grew up become the ruthless "Hunter", pursuing her while hunting down the rest of her kind into extinction. Upon his death, his conspirator took identity of the Hunter, and from him it was passed down through generations of descendants, all the way into present day Avalon. Each new Hunter vows to find and kill Demona, along with killing every Gargoyle that aids or leads to her. Unfortunatley, this 1000 year old mission has attracted many followers, some that have widened the scope of hunted targets. One rogue descendant transformed these followers into a guild of trained warriors, that set upon exterminating all magical creatures, most especially dragons and gargoyles. The Huntsclan was born, a splinter organization with better resources, more Hunters, and a more merciless approach. The lower ranking members wear masks with three distinctive red slashes across it, to symbolzie Gillecomgain's scars. The high-ranking "Huntsmaster" is adorned with the skull of fallen magical prey, most often a dragon. The Huntsclan was spread out in chapters across the worlds, until most of these worlds were destroyed by the Heartless. Unrelenting, the current Huntsmaster dedicated all their remaining resources and manpower to a single world, Traverse Town. Knowing that whatever magical creatures survived when venture there as a last refugee. The Huntsclan set up shop and began hunting magical beings in the streets, while also harrassing humans that protect or harbor magical creatures. The Huntsclan also shifted part of their focus to the mutant refugees, seeing their powers as no different to magic, thus making them prey to the Hunters. This course of action has made the Huntsclan and the Brotherhood of Mutants the worst of enemies. Not only that, but the other gangs and organizations terrorzing Traverse Town see them as a nuisance to their operations, one that must be quickly eliminated. *'The Huntsmaster' (Jeff Bennett) Huntsmaster.jpg|The Huntsmaster 'The Brotherhood of Mutants' Mutants are those born with what can be called gifts or curses. Born with a rare genetic trait, these individuals develop superhuman powers and abilities that manifest at puberty. In the world on which these "mutants" exsisted, these powers made them pariahs and outcasts of society. Humans saw them as freaks, as dangerous threats that need to be locked up, or worse exterminated, in order to protect the rest of humanity. Hate groups and governments hunted down mutants, leaving few save havens for those that simply want to control their powers, and blend in to everday society. Those that wanted peace would usually go underground as Morlocks, or join the Xavier Institute which was guarded by an elite group of mutants known as the "X-Men". The rest, felt that humanity needed to be taught a lesson. Many mutants got tired of running and hiding, and felt that since they were superior in every way, that humans should be the ones cowering in fear. From this ideology, an extremist known as Magneto rose to power, and formed the Brotherhood of Mutants for the sole purpose of insuring mutant supremacy. Bringing together the most dangerous teenage mutants his former associate "Mystique" could find, the Brotherhood did battle with the X-Men, and was nearly considered a failure. But his son then took command and whipped them into shape, while Magneto added even more powerful and deadly members to thier ranks. Upon their world's destruction by the Heartless, Magneto mourned until he came to Traverse Town and located all the members once again. He soon gathered more mutants to his cause, as they soon learned conditions on this world would be no different, even worse, than what they faced with the humans back home. *'Magneto (Christopher Judge)' - The Master of Magnetism, Erik Lehnsherr was a mutant that survived holocaust on his world, discovering that he had power to bend the magnetic forces around him. He began to see his fellow mutants suffer and live in fear of humanity, and so he vowed to make mutants the dominant species, by any means necessary. *'Quicksilver (Richard Ian Cox)' - Magneto's son, Pietro is a scheming and quick-witted young mutant. Made leader upon his father's disappereance, he possesses the ability of superhuman speed, able to as fast as Mach 5. *Avalanche *Toad *Blob *Scarlet Witch *Boom-Boom *Pyro *Colossus *Gambit *Sabretooth *Juggernaut Magneto.jpg|Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto Brotherhood.jpg|The Brotherhood of Mutants Quicksilver.jpg|Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver Avalanche.jpg|Lance Alvers/Avalanche Wanda Maximoff.jpg|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Pyro.jpg|Saint-John Allerdyce/Pyro Remy LeBeau.jpg|Remy LeBeau/Gambit Juggernaut.jpg|Cain Marko/Juggernaut Sabretooth.jpg|Victor Creed/Sabretooth Colossus.jpg|Piotr Rasputin/Colossus Boom-Boom.jpg|Tabitha Smith/Boom-Boom Todd Tolensky.jpg|Todd Tolansky/Toad Blob.jpg|Fred Dukes/Blob 'The Air Pirates' *'Don Karnage (Jim Cummings)' *'Setzer Gabbiani ' *'Negaduck (Jim Cummings)' DonKarnage1.jpg|Don Karnage Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck 'The Devil Riders' In a world called "Romney Marsh", where thieves and cutthroat smugglers run rampant, one smuggler stood above all others and struck fear into the hearts of men. He was the Scarecrow, whose evil cackling could make the bravest of soldiers or villains to flee in terror. His league of smugglers called "The Devil Riders" ruled the blackmarket, and he gathered information in the daytime, under the peaceful facade of the good Reverand Dr. Syn. Not the most advanced criminal organization, they wear fiendish yet elaborate scarecrow costumes and were armed with smoke bombs, muskets, flint-lock pistols, and small ships to outrun and hijack larger cargo vessals. But upon their world's destruction, they were the first gang to arrive in Traverse Town. Still led by "Dr. Syn", they quickly set up shop and began hijacking goods and supplies, then seeling them on the blackmarket. Spreading out to other worlds, they recruited more men and smuggled more advanced weapons, using them to enforce payment from the refugees and shops all throughout the districts. As other criminal enterprises and gangs began to organize in Traverse Town, the Devil Riders had already held large amounts of the town and used stealthy scare tactics to hold to it. With this distinction, they became the most feared group amongst the inhabitants, and most of the gangs are weary to encroch on their territory, or even interfer with their operations. But when the Air Pirates infringed on their smuggling and hijacking activities through airborne raids, Dr. Syn personally retaliated against Karnage, making the two of them and their organizations sworn archenemies. *'Reverand Doctor Syn/The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh' *'Hellspy' *'Curlew' Dr Syn Scarecrow.jpg|'Reverand Dr. Syn/The Scarecrow' Scarecrows2.jpg|Left to Right: Hellspy, Scarecrow, and Curlew World Music thumb|left|110px|Devil Riders (Battle Theme) thumb|left|110px|Brotherhood of Mutants (Battle Theme) thumb|left|110px|Turks (Main Theme) thumb|left|110px|Traverse Town (Main Theme) thumb|left|110px|Traverse Town (Heartless Battle Music) Category:Worlds Category:Canon Worlds